Schoolgirl Crush
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: Rose has a a crush on her very attractive teacher, Draco Malfoy. Using her wits and some help from a few things she has seen, can she make Draco feel the same for her? Warning: Not sutible for younger readers, High content of Sexual references


**A/N:** For Potions

**Mandatory Prompt: **Write an Angst

**Optional Prompts:** Nature, temperature, society, oven, and language.

I shouldn't think about him shirtless, should I? I shouldn't stare blankly at him, wishing, praying and hoping he will talk to me, should I? But that is exactly what I do during my Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons. I stare at him, listening to his words pour out of him like liquid candy. Draco Malfoy is a secret crush of mine, and has been since I was eleven years old and too young to understand how in love I was.

I am, however, no longer eleven with a school girl crush on a man that is much too old and would never see me the way I see him. I am now seventeen years old, and confident enough to know Professor Malfoy will see me the way I see him. Not only am I intelligent enough to have academically made it to the top of the school, I have also managed to fill out in all the right places. I am not he most attractive girl in school, but I think it is safe to say I am attractive, and what self-respecting man would pass up that opportunity.

"Miss Wealsey," his syrup voice snaps me back into reality and I shiver at the way he says my name. It is full of venom at a name he detests; I know how easily I can change his mind about my name. Change the venom to ecstasy, my mind wanders and I instantly forget to respond.

"Miss Wealsey," he says against this time anger seeps into his voice; I shiver at his words, goosebumps running down my arms. I want to hear him say it again; I am now too lost in my fantasy, my temperature spikes in my cheeks as I blush crimson. I want him to say it again.

"Miss Weasley," he yells this time and I know I have pushed my limits; I look up at him and smile.

"Yes sir," I say innocently keeping to my nature of good girl status, as much as my thoughts are nowhere near good girl.

"Did I disturb you Miss Weasley?" he spits and I can barely contain myself from moaning at the way he does. Society will say we don't belong together, but I can assure you in the bedroom we absolutely belong together.

"I was just thinking," I say innocently.

"Five points from Ravenclaw and come get your essay," he instructs, how I wish he would instruct me in other aspects of life. I obey, because I am a good girl after all. Once I retake my seat I stare at the big T across my page. Don't get me wrong, one Troll in my perfect school record is not going to affect anything. But I have never had this bad a grade. I am trapped in an oven; I can't breathe as I stare at the red T across the page. This must be a mistake; he must have marked me wrong. I go to put my hand up, but a thought hits me, this is the perfect opportunity to get Professor Malfoy alone.

I wait behind at the end of class thinking of exactly what I am going to say, I am intelligent after all. I stand up and in two seconds I am across the room slamming my paper down in front of him.

"What is this?" Good choice Rose, I feel like slapping myself at this point.

"Excuse me?" Professor Malfoy asks looking up at me.

"Sorry sir," I say sweetly. "I meant to ask why you felt this particular paper deserved a Troll," I rectified.

"You are a very bright young girl, but this paper was one of the worst forms of writing I had ever seen. Half of your sentences were in the wrong place and your points were very far off topic. The question was simple to start the year off and you have taken it to a new level that made no sense," he said. I was only just listening as I remembered exactly why I failed the paper.

This was a hard paper to write. Not because the question was difficult but because every time I started writing I thought of Professor Malfoy. He had taken me aside individually to help me with the question and every time I started writing I could hear his soft voice guiding me, and then I had to disappear for my own enjoyment. By the time I sat down to write it I was sure I had to sound more intelligent that I am, just to get his attention. I clearly was wrong. But was there a chance I could rectify this? I mean I have seen some interesting things in my travels, many to do with girls getting better grades. Was I sexy enough for that? There was only one way to find out.

"Is there anything I can do to change my grade?" I asked placing my hands on the desk so my breasts rounded out in front of him. Professor Malfoy shifted uncomfortably and I felt a smile hitch against my lips.

"You know full well that my grades are final," he said looking up at me. I sat on the desk letting my skirt hitch up slightly over my thigh and smiled at him.

"I will do anything," I flirted hoping it would work. It didn't Draco looked up at me with a look of disgust so hurtful I nearly burst into tears. I got up off the desk blushing and feeling two feet tall.

"You are a student Miss Weasley, you are also a Weasley. I have tried hard to keep my dislike for your family at bay but this has tipped me over the edge. The only reason I like having you in my class Miss Weasley, is because every day is one closer to having one less Weasley child in my class. You people are and always will be a disgrace. I am not trading sex for a better grad, because I am better than that. I thought you were better than that too," he spat, I feel my body break, every inch hurt, I could no longer feel my heart beating against my chest. Tears burn against my eyes and I feel sick, this was not fair, how could this be happening.

"Sir," I say softly.

"Get out," he instructs and without a second glance I run out of the room tears spilling from my eyes. The faster I run the harder it is to breath until finally I collapse in the hallway crying harder than I ever have before. My body aches, my heart is strangled, I cannot breath, there is a lump stuck in my throat as I try to swallow back tears. I hate myself for trying, I should have stayed in my fantasies, and where he touched me with need and want.

In three terms I will be leaving, I can put all this behind me, find older men who see me as beautiful and sexy and attractive, but until then I have to see him in class. Unless, I never really needed Defence Against the Dark Arts, and my perfect record dictates that the last three terms will mean nothing. So I get up and start walking to the Headmasters office, ready to change out of Defence Against the Dark Arts for good.


End file.
